The Uzumaki Siblings
Divided by the Kanashii Ocean, the Land of Focus and Land of Whirlpools have never had a strong relationship, until now. Upon discovering one of his many siblings was a kunoichi of Eigakure, the Shinobi Village of the Land of Focus, the Second Uzushiokage would use this fact to unite the two nations. Travelling across the across the great ocean, the current Head of the Uzumaki Clan contemplated whether he'd be welcomed by his half sister. "It's been a long time since I've seen her, travelling unannounced probably was not my best move. She might attack me like last time...". After a one week voyage, Shenron finally made it to the coast. Confident that he can protect himself, the Kage instructed his guards to remain put. "This place.....the similarities are quite remarkable." he thought to himself as he made his way to the village. Interested in seeing his sister first, Shenron left his coat and his hat back at the boat. Once he reached the entrance, Shenron was immediately stopped by two guards. "Identification please.". one of them demanded. Uninterested in starting any unnecessary conflict, Shenron decided to be blunt and got straight to the point. "Hello to you too. I'm looking for Eihei Uzumaki, could either of you tell me where she is located?" Neither responded. After a few moments of silence, the second guard repeated. "Identification please." Not interested in revealing his true identity, Shenron simply repeated himself. "Look, I'm Eihei's brother and I need to figure out where she is. If neither of you guys can tell me then let me go inside and look for her myself." The two guards withdrew their weapons. "C'mon guys...lets not overreact now." Shenron stated in a much more serious tone. Eihei was on her way back home. Having loose ties allowed her to come and go as she pleased; it helped her sister was the presiding Eikage. Nevertheless, she agreed to at least commit one action that benefited the village in exchange for her occasional sabbatical; this usually came in the form of recruitment for her newly adopted nation, collecting stray travelers and clans before directing them back to the village. From what she could see as she returned, Ei had improved greatly due to this method, bolstering their army and economy as each group brought their knowledge and skill set to Eigakure. It did her heart good to see her efforts coming to fruition. That is, until she walked up the main path. Her sensory perception remained active constantly, and she could already sense a specific chakra similar to her own. Immediately her restful demeanor soured as the gates to the village appeared in front of her. For a certain redhead was arguing with Ei's main guards. Eihei smirked as she stepped forth, closing the remaining distance in milliseconds. She slapped a hand on her brother's shoulder, her lime green gaze cold. "Well, if it isn't my brother Shenron." she said icily, not caring if the latter was trying to be discreet, "It's fine guys, he's with me. Or did you not tell them your name? Allow me to do it for you. I introduce to you Shenron Uzumaki, my older brother by a few months give or take. Then again we could have been born at the same time, our father was the promiscuous sort." The Eigakure guards lowered their weapons, one of the stammering out an apology. Eihei waved it away. "It's fine, he's the shy sort. He probably thought you were going to judge him or make him feel bad." Eihei stated flippantly as the gates opened. Upon them doing so she walked them in. "Now, what the hell are you doing in my village." Eihei growled, not happy her to see her half-brother, one who had made quite a few misguided decisions in his day. Not that she was one to talk. Sensing the tensions rising, Shenron was prepared to engage in combat. The two guards did not seem like much, especially next to a man of his stature. But suddenly, a new challenger was approaching, someone with blinding speed. Ready to attack all three at once, he opened his right hand. But in the nick of time, the young Kage recognized his sister's powerful chakra. As she slapped his shoulder, his demeanor reverted back to his initial relaxed act. "Seems like Eihei, is pretty well known here. And by the looks of it, she's pretty high-ranked as well." Shenron thought as one of the guards apologized for his behavior. Immediately after, the gates opened displaying Eigakure's scenic layout. Shenron was not impressed, while the sight was indeed beautiful, it did not seem like much of a Village but more like a large town; hopefully looks are deceiving. As the duo walked in, Shenron was already prepared for Eihei's change of personality. On queue, Eihei demanded to know why her elder brother arrived at her village. He smirked, "Can't an older brother check on his younger sister. Once you left Konoha, I wasn't able to pinpoint your location. So once I heard you were living in Eigakure, I rushed here as fast as I could." Shenron stated acting unlike his usual self. Not wanting to speak in public about the actual situation, Shenron continued the act. "You should be nicer to your family, especially those who care about your well being." Eihei snorted. "As if. Spare me the theatrics brother." she retorted, before towing him along to a more private setting. Beyond the large town, the tops of skyscrapers could be seen, hinting at the village's considerable advancement. Something rarely divulged while consolidating power, preferring to appear as a stubbornly independent town of vagabonds. Though such days were long gone by now. "Now tell me, why are you really here?" she asked, her arms folded as her lime green gaze remained impassive. The two had never been close, due in part to being from separate regions and residing in villages that while friendly, chose to keep to their own affairs. Having only encountered each other a few years earlier, they continued about their business separately ever since, Eihei finding Shenron's arrogance detestable and not worth her energy, while the latter just didn't see eye to eye with Ei's adventurous spirit. Despite this, they remained respectful of each other's power, knowing each held their own variation of Raido's strength. "Well?" she continued, slightly irritated by Shenron dropping by unannounced. "Someone's mad." Shenron snickered, yet again changing his persona to his actual confident self. "Don't worry I'm not here to steal anything. I've changed for the better." Referring to their last encounter in when he stole the Shinigami Masks from the . Taking a few steps forward, began to emerge from ground, shaping into what appeared like a chair, no a throne. Shenron sat, always one to enjoy the finer things in life. After he got comfy, he continued. "See I've moved up in the world. Upon locating my mother I returned back home where I was greeted with welcoming arms. Next thing I knew, they were begging me to lead them and become their Kage, a position I could not turn down." At that moment both his Kage hat and robe would appear. It was quite obvious Shenron was showing off to his younger sibling. "Now, that you know what I've become, tell me, why do you think I'm here. A shinobi of your stature should be able to figure it." Eihei smirked. "I have no interest in your pomp and pageantry brother. As for your personality change I'll believe it when I see it." She yawned at his display of finery, a clear sign of disrespect on her part. "So your a Kage now; the Uzushiokage if we're being precise. Not that it matters, so what you have a title attached to your name? I'm assuming you're here on negotiations. Unannounced no less, which I'm sure the current Eikage won't be pleased with. Already putting you at a disadvantage for such affairs. Last time I checked, the world doesn't revolve around you, so you'll have to wait in line just like any other person who wants to meet with her. If you expect me to put in a word for you let that hope die now." Eihei retorted. She was clearly in no mood to deal with Shenron's arrogance. So much for today being a nice day. "Feel free to try and meet with her though on your own accord. I'd love to see how far you get." Eihei grinned sardonically, her lime gaze piercing across the room. She cracked her knuckles, disturbing the silence that had fallen. Shenron could do nothing but laugh. Such harsh words coming from such a beautiful women, kind of reminded him of his mother. "Oh, is that a challenge? See, I'm going to talk to your Kage whether you assist me or not. So, we can do this either the easy way or the hard way. Your choice" Her silence was all the answer Shenron needed. It seemed like no matter the situation, the two could not get along. "On your marks, get set.....GO!" he yelled, expressing his excitement for their little game. In that instance, Shenron was gone. Using his chakra to amplify his technique, both he and his ink had left the room. Appearing about half a mile east, Shenron already had a good idea on where Lady Eikage was located. A master of the Uzumaki's Hiden technique, he was able to locate the village's strongest chakras. Then narrowing it down to only females, there were a few options. Based on simple logic, the one in the middle of the village is probably her. "Looks like I left her in the wind." he spatconfidently, making his way to the Kage's office. Eihei snickered. "You're such a child Shen." she said shaking her head. Her eyes turned purple before the area around her turned dark. Bending as if someone was folding two points on a paper to overlap each other. And soon she was standing in the Eikage's office. Nearly scaring her sister half to death with her sudden appearance. She deactivated her dojutsu while Aka swore in rather un-Kage like fashion. "Jesus sister! Are you trying to give me a heart attack?!" Aka growled. Which her sister ignored while grinning in smug fashion. "I win the game." she said. To which the Eikage responded, "what has you so satisfied?" Eihei debated whether or not to tell her sister, ultimately deciding it was a good idea. "One of my brothers decided to pay me a visit.....and wants to talk to you. Remember the one who tried to steal the Shinigami masks? That one. Shenron Uzumaki. Apparently he's the leader of a revitalized Uzushiogakure; and decided the Kage label would be more than appropriate for his grandiose tastes. After all, you can't keep our clan down." Eirei stated wryly. Resulting in Aka doubling over in laughter much to Eihei's annoyance. "Gosh, I'm sorry. You two hate each other with a passion. I'm surprised you weren't at each other's throats. I bet he'll cross paths with your adorable niece any time now." Aka responded while still chuckling. As if on cue, Nagisa stood in front of her uncle as he stepped into the Kage's office. "And you are?" Nagi said, her smiled malicious as she stared down Shenron. The bodyguards had sent the information ahead of Shenron's arrival. And like any intimate village, the knowledge spread like wildfire. Blitzing through the entire village, in a matter of moments Shenron made it to the Eikage's office. Standing there was young women probably trying to impede him from reaching his goal. "Success", Shenron thought, as his insides began to transform into his natural affinity, ink. Instantaneously, Shenron would appear in a chair next a large stack of papers. "Thanks, now we can skip the introductions." he snickered, looking directly at his little sister. Capable of teleporting to the Kage's office from the gecko, Shenron wanted his sister to alarm the Eikage of his appearance knowing full well she would probably go directly to her after his disappearance. It seemed everything was falling into place. Shifting his attention towards the Kage now, Shenron was finally able to put a face to the name. "Akākato Uzumaki, I come here not only as Leader of Uzushiogakure, but also as the current Head of the Uzumaki Clan. I simply want to propose an idea that could benefit both of us. I promise not to take up too much of your time and that it will be worth it." he exclaimed. This was a rare persona for Shenron, the charismatic leader is only rarely ever seen, even back at the village. This was proof Shenron was taking this seriously. Upon Shenron's entrance, Aka slipped into a coolly interested demeanor. Her poker face appeared instantaneously while she listened to his statement. "A half-blood leading the Uzumaki? One with the blood of a rival? How fascinating." Aka said disinterestedly. Any charisma he used fell flat in her eyes. "Say what you will and be on your way, I have other matters to attend to. Particularly ones more important than humoring a poster boy with a few "critical" roles. Besides, I find your untimely arrival irritating. Did it ever occur to you to give a foreword of your desire to meet and discuss politics? Or did centralist perspective override such courtesy that I'm sure your mother taught you?" she continued, her eyes like molten gold as she waited for the former to speak his piece. Eihei for her part grinned like a chester cat, finding her sister's devil tongue as endearing as ever. When it wasn't aimed at her of course. Nagi for her part shrugged when Shenron activated his space-time ninjutsu. While she was tempted to tear him a new one just for shits and giggles, she knew her mother was more than capable of doing the same. Fitting her Fox mask on, Nagi snickered as her mother's words slid through the crack of the doorway. She then disappeared. "Well?" the Eikage asked. It seemed all the ladies who were of Uzumaki descent gave no shits about who Shenron was and what he stood for. But this not new to the Young Kage, actually, the women back home were very much the same which is probably why Shenron has yet to find a bride. This trip wouldn't have been fun if they simply joined. After detecting that the insane girl outside vanished, Shenron continued. "Eigakure and Uzushiogakure, we are two apples from the same tree. Our goals - very similar. Our people - very much alike. Our size - relatively the same. Due to these beautiful similarities, not only I but the Higher-ups of my village all agree that it would be fitting if the two most heavily populated Uzumaki states allied, completely reviving our famous yet notorious status." he paused for dramatic effect. "The Uzumaki Clan would serve as a bridge between our two nations, allowing both Eigakure and Uzushiogakure to thrive. Our pact will be stronger than anything else, my assets will be your assets and vice versa. So please, I hope you consider this humble request for I speak for not just me but for my entire village." he said proudly hopefully wooing not only Akākato but his sister as well. It was time to get down to business the time for fun and games were over. Aka sat back in her chair while he spread his plan in several words. Her only response was this, "What are you current alliances?" As the leader of Eigakure, it was important she preserve her village's history of avoiding entangling alliances: particularly with that conglomerate. It was how they had built their current position of strength, serving as a haven for those who had been discarded and abandoned by that mass and sought the safety of their quiet land. If she had to describe the current situation despite the incredible increase in size, it was a family, one that looked for all their people while seeking to make this land safe for its inhabitants. The Uzumaki were no exception to this rule, having their own village destroyed by the might of several major nations due to their technological advances and the infamous fūinjutsu. Who was to say that someone might not try that again after learning of the village's revival? A Eikage's priority was to their people first and foremost, and she wasn't sure if endangering her people's existence was a good idea. After all, history had a tendency to repeat itself. So she voiced this response, "Who's to say they won't try to decimate you once more? I doubt the ninja world is enthused about your land's reinvigoration." Eihei watched the proceedings unfold quietly, noting that despite her hot-headed demeanor, her sister had become quite the political mind. Aka's response came to somewhat of a shock to Shenron. To him, the idea of losing his clan, no his nation was almost laughable. But in the eyes of the Eikage, laughter would been as arrogance something that would most definitely ruin any negotiations. So, Shenron mainted his own poker face for the time being. "Alliances, we've developed strong ties with , , the , and a couple of small islands. In terms of the Shinobi Union we've developed a relationship with Konohagakure but it is not an alliance. They are simply our mouthpiece in that Union. As long as the conglomerate remains, Konohagakure will prevent any of the other Great Shinobi Nations from attacking our land. But understand this, while we are the reincarnation of the original Uzushiogakure, we have already surpassed our predecessor. Our economy and population are sky rocketing. And our military is more than just a bunch of fūinjutsu specialists with great chakra reserves. While I pray it never happens, if my nation ever needs to fight one of those supposed power houses, you should pray for their safety." This was not arrogance, this was months of strategy and development leading to confidence. This was not the first time Shenron has been asked this question and will probably not the last time. "Anything else you'd like to know." Aka nodded, noting his confidence, while somewhat extreme, could not be called arrogance. At least in the traditional sense. "That's interesting. So you chose to ally with other nations that are on the outside looking in when it comes to the Shinobi Union, yet you also hold an agreement with one of it's central members. A memorandum of understanding if you will. How cute." she responded. If the facts were to believed, the current Uzushiogakure had indeed surpassed their predecessors, building up a stronger standing in the world while tapping into their roots and harnessing its potential. She smiled slightly. Eihei could tell her sister was at least considering the proposition, considering their own village housed a significant portion of Uzumaki. Most reacting with elation upon hearing that their ancestor's homeland existed once more. Ei's response was that of minor irritation, knowing such an alliance could be fruitful given the opportunity to grow. Not that she wanted to admit her brother had done something good. His ego was big enough. "Very well." Akakato conceded, "I suppose we can try this out for the time being. Though I'd like to speak with our own Uzumaki Clan Leader before setting anything in stone. Something tells me she'll be enthused to hear of the village's awakening though." The gold in her gaze danced like flames as she waited Shenron's response. Shenron's poker face quickly shifted to a face of glee. In all honesty, Shenron believed Madam Eikage would turn down his proposal, which would not have been pretty. "This calls for celebration, come on have a drink with me." he exclaimed, summoning a bottle of champagne along with three glasses. Popping open the bottle, Shenron quickly poured the expensive drink into each glass. Shenron was always one quick to celebrate, it brought him back to his old days as a pirate, constantly drinking after their success. Though it appeared as if Shenron was pouring for the three parties in the room, he knew Eihei was probably not going to drink especially not in front of her commanding officer. The third glass was for the party that was soon to arrive. "So shall I be meeting the Queen of the Uzumaki Clan today or on a separate occasion." he spoke offering Aka a glass. Aka allowed herself a grin at the Uzushiokage's antics, before accepting the filled glass offered to her by Shenron. She knew Eihei wasn't the drinking type, though her and Suiren had their fair share of drunken nights on some adventures. She laughed at Shen's question, finding the latter's sensory skills to be quite dull. Then again, she had always been adept at hiding her true capabilities. "Right now actually." Nishi said as she stood behind the man before lightly tapping him on the shoulder. "A child that is unmistakable for a Uzumaki, yet carries the lineage of Uchiha. If I didn't know any better, I would call you and Eihei full-blooded siblings." she continued, her voice holding a faint amusement. The air around her spoke of regality and nobility; this was not the masquerade or facade of Shenron, but a simple commanding of true royal power. "It does my heart good to hear my homeland has been restored to its former luster. The attack from so long ago took us all by surprise, even those who had left the village long before it's destruction." she said. Her pupil-less violet eyes scanned the room, resting upon each Uzumaki descendant within its vicinity. She noted the description the Eikage's daughter gave her of the guest: it's accuracy was unprecedented. It seemed Shenron was getting too comfortable. All these females around him, it was only natural for him to be off his game even though two of them are his illegitimate sisters. "The tragedies of the past shall remain in the past, we are here to discuss the future." he uttered, handing the Uzumaki elder a drink while only catching a glimpse of her beauty. Remembering his mother saying that the leader would be about her age, her youthful appearance even for an Uzumaki was quite breath taking. While he was curious to know what jutsu she was using to maintain her youth, he knew better than to ask. Waiting for the remarkably youthful elder to get seated, Shenron swiftly brushed his hair to left revealing his entire face. "So, from my understanding your goal as a village is to become a Great Shinobi Nation correct." he questioned, taking a sip of his alcoholic beverage while gazing at at Aka. While she had already verbally agreed, nothing was set in stone. It was important for Shenron to main his cool and watch how much he drinks. He needed to maintaqin an official outlook. "Isn't that the goal of every village?" Eihei retorted flippantly, only to be stopped by a glance from her sister. "She's right. That ideal sounds too....mundane for my tastes. If I had a ryō for every time I heard that goal articulated, I would be a very wealthy woman. In short, no we do not want to become a Great Shinobi Nation. Would we like to rival them in capabilities, throw a scare into them every now and then? Maybe even surpass them? Absolutely. But to have the simple goal of becoming a Great Shinobi Nation is terribly shortsighted in my opinion. Especially with them responsible for much of this world's current disorganization. We are here to protect our people, to offer a haven to those who were crushed under the boot of that plutocracy. If having the resources to meet this vision means becoming an equal to a GSN so be it. But do not misunderstand. I hold no love for those people." Aka said, sipping her wine delicately. Her golden eyes blazed as she finished this sentence, perhaps slightly insulted that Shenron assumed this goal was one she possessed. Nishi nodded in approval at her junior. For all her hot-headedness, she retained a keen mind. As if to break the tension, the youthful elder spoke. "I take it my brethren are doing well?" she asked of Shenron, amusement ever present in her voice. Shenron clearly chose his words poorly. Aka's retort was quite fierce and she seemed not to approve of Shenron's assumption. But to Shenron, her response was like music to his ears. This village would be a perfect candidate for what he had in mind. But in all honesty, it would be in his best interest if he brought it up another time. In order to let the hear die down, Shenron responded to the Nishi's statement. "Indeed, we've recovered quite a few Uzumaki throughout the globe. We need to make sure we get a Family Union in at some point." he snickered. Shenron knew it would be to not respond to Aka's passionate statement. He simply needed to formulate the correct series of words in order to make sure the meeting did not meet anymore bumps. He then directed his attention back to Aka. "Your love and loyalty to this village meets no compare. Cheers to past memories and future success." Raising his glass in order to release some of the tensions. It was probably the best move he could've made. Not only complimenting her but showing his own interest in her response while also not creating any fuss. He slowly took a sip of his drink glimpsing over at his sister to see her reaction. That he did. Nishi nodded at Shenron's response, having expected such a confirmation. Their people were terrible at calling it quits even in the face of daunting odds. "Fascinating." was the young elder's thoughts on the subject. She noted the silence that fell over the group after Aka's crushing statement. While raising an eyebrow at Shen's forced attempt to divert some tensions, Nishi ultimately went along with it in order to keep the peace. "To success," she said simply, raising her glass as Aka did the same. They clinked them together as Eihei yawned. She had never been one for political delegations, only taking part in them if Danzō asked her to. Adjusting the sword strapped to her back, she stood from her leaning position. "Well, I'll leave you three to hammer out the details. I have to go find that lovely niece of mine. The one Shen had the fortune of meeting earlier." Ei smirked, knowing that the young woman's habits were something that disturbed her brother. Some may call it insanity, but Eihei saw it as playing mental chess. With that, she fitted her wolf anbu mask on before taking a step and disappearing. After that Aka turned expectantly towards Shenron, seeing as he was the one who came into her village for the purpose of having this meeting. "Well?" she said, setting her glass down. Not phased by his sister's exit, Shenron gazed into the eyes of Aka. Opening his mouth as if he were about to say something, a scroll appeared out of now falling upon his lap. Knowing exactly what the contents of the scroll entailed Shenron did not even open. "Ladies, why don't we take a fifteen minute break for snacks and tea. I am in need of some fresh air." he said calmly. Standing up, he made his way to the exit, but before he vanished he turned around. "Excuse me", opening the door, Shenron vanished. Reappearing at his village, Shenron was bombarded by two Anbu member. "My Lord, we have located where he is. Waiting for your orders." one commented. Coming back with Shinsugi would make for a nice family reunion, but now was not the time. Needing to seal the deal with the to ladies back at the Land of Focus, Shenron responded. "Keep your eye on him, don't lose him. I'll deal with him once I return." - "Yes Sir!", the two disappeared, leaving Shenron alone in his office. Not even a second later, his mother slammed the door open. "Back so soon eh, don't tell me you fucked it up." she yelled, always one to make a scene. "No mother, the Anbu located Shinsugi's whereabouts. So I came back for a quick meeting." he explained hoping his mother would be sympathetic since he found her other son. "You imbecile, I swear if you get your ass back there, Shinsugi won't be the only one missing." Not in the mood to argue with such a fiery beast, he teleported back to Eigakure. Nagisa nodded when her aunt appeared, a grin hidden by her fox mask. "So that's my uncle?" she confirmed. "If the filthy prick can be called that." Eihei retorted to her niece, irritated that Aka had agreed to the deal with Shenron's village. Even if such an agreement was only verbal. Perhaps it made sense considering the large body of Uzumaki that resided within their village; not that the woman wanted to admit such a thing. "So.....what now?" Nagi said, before feeling Shenron's presence return to the village once more. "Leave them alone for the time being I guess. Besides, you've been begging me to take you on some of my travels. And there's no time like the present. So are you up for it?" Eihei asked. Nagi nodded once more, a grin of anticipation upon her face as they the two of them rocketed out of the village once more and into the arms of the waiting world. "He's an interesting character. Though the boy reminds me of someone..." Nishi commented as Shen went on his way temporarily. It then clicked. "Weird, he's not quite the fireball his mother was. Or the hothead both you and your mother are. It must be the Uchiha lineage mellowing him out. If such a polarizing bloodline can do such a thing." she continued. Aka meanwhile reclined in her Kage chair, propping her feet on the table as she drained her glass of wine. Setting it on the table she yawned, deciding she had to catch up with her friend at some point. "Will you visit Uzushio?" she asked the Uzumaki elder, to which the woman nodded. "Fair enough." Appearing right outside the door, Shenron used his sensory capabilities to make sure the two ladies were still in the room. Taking a deep breath, Shenron opened the door. "Pardon the delay, but I have returned. It about time we get somethings on paper." he exclaimed, entering the room casually taking a seat in the same spot as earlier. Laying out a scroll on Aka's desk, Shenron would also provide a pen. Upon returning to Eigakure it became obvious to Shenron that verbal agreements mean crap nowadays. While he trusts Aka and Nishi, Shenron rather have something on paper. "This will be the first draft of the Legit documentation of our alliance. On this scroll, I'd like you to write your requests, the one you desperately care for on the top while the ones you can deal without having on the bottom. Then after discussing, them we'll switch roles, and then move on from there. Sounds good." he asked, hopefully not going through the process to quickly. While Shenron was Kage, he was relatively new to the whole negotiation aspect of it. His skills on the battlefield would usually be enough to woo his desired alliance but not Eigakure. Hopefully, the book he read on negotiations will be enough to get him through the preliminary discussion. Eihei's poker face returned in force, though behind the mask her grin was a chester cat. She could smell the inexperience behind the charisma. Yes he was family, but that wasn't part of the equation right now. No what mattered was securing her village and nation. The woman wondered as she surveyed the document who would become the Land's next daimyō. Since Sosui was getting up there in age, and her daughter, the presumptive successor, was now betrothed to the Land of Wind's Daimyō, the next incumbent was a question mark. That was of no concern for the Aka though, as she knew such a thing would be resolved in due time. Twirling the pen expertly between her fingers, she scanned the paper alongside Nishi. While normally such negotiations would be done simply between the two Kage, with the Uzumaki being a large component of both groups, a third party was necessary. The woman wrote out greater ties between the two Uzumaki Clan branches, recognizing them as imperative to strengthening this alliance. Such ties meant sharing knowledge across borders, including techniques and other fares. It was at that point Nishi chose to comment on the curiosity she felt from Shenron earlier. She remained amused by the delegation's proceedings, having lived far longer than everyone in this village; having existed longer that Konoha itself in fact. "You wonder why I remain so young in appearance when I've witnessed events that would reveal my true age." Ni observed, unable to keep the beguilement from her voice. She laughed gently as Aka continued writing. Silence filled the room after Ni's rather unnecessary comment. While its was only the first draft, demands here will set the tone for the rest of the meeting. Since he was the one to who approached Eigakure, they had the right to set their demands first. This would not only show cooperation on his part but also allow him to rethink his demands based on their own. Despite this being a more passive approach, contrary to his own personality, he was more than willing to suppress his hubris in order to get things done. They were taking quite sometime, obviously analyzing what would be of use to them. With his inability to remain steady for long periods of time as his drive, Shenron asked whispering. "Pardon the interruption, but if you don't mind, I'll be catching up on some short reading, seeing how this might take sometime." It was not that he was disinterested in the meeting, but Shenron has an idle mind, always seeking to recover to information that would benefit him in some way, and because of it, if he had free time on his hands he felt almost obligated to do something productive with it. Summoning a massive book, which would appear to be the exact opposite of "light reading", he opened the book to the first page. Activating a , he literately blitz through the covering more than fifty pages in single minute. Category:Great's Play of Words